thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor's Darkest Times
Sodor: The Dark Days is an upcoming fan-series in 2020. Episodes # The Tragic End of Thomas the Tank Engine - Emily gives Thomas a long line of Trucks to take to Vicarstown, but things go wrong as one of the fuel tankers on his Train catches fire and He gets killed in a serious accident despite saving Samson and Bradford‘s lives. # Untitled Albert Episode - Albert and another Engine arrive on the Island of Sodor to take Thomas and Emily's places since Thomas' death and Emily's punishment. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * 87546 and 98462 * Albert * Harvey * Emily * Stephen * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Daisy * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Philip * Hugo * Frankie * Flynn * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Victoria * Helena * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Bertie * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Brenda * Darcy * Beresford * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Fergus Duncan * The Fat Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Star * Mr. Zorro * The Butler * Thomas' Driver * Stanley (does not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * The Thin Clergyman (does not speak) * Britt Allcroft (Photo only) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Joey (cameo) * Mickey (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Hannah (cameo) * Dexter (cameo) * Elsie (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Jinty and Pug (stock footage cameo) * Stepney (stock footage cameo) * Lady (stock footage cameo) * Mr. Conductor (stock footage cameo) * Junior (stock footage cameo) * Lily (stock footage cameo) * Patch (stock footage cameo) * Burnett Stone (stock footage cameo) * Sailor John (stock footage cameo) * Wilbert (mentioned) Characters Introduced * TBA Voice Cast * TBA Trivia * This Series was created due to the Anger, Guilt and Sadness that ??? was suffering and the bad times that he was going through. * TBA